The invention relates to a water-conducting domestic appliance.
Water-conducting domestic appliances have among other things a connecting element for a pressure-tight connection of hydraulic components, which essentially consists of an elastic material and with which supporting rings are arranged at the regions of contact with the hydraulic components to be connected, ensuring a pressure-tight connection. The hydraulic components can be for example a connector of a pump for connection to a neck. The connecting element here is pushed onto one of the two hydraulic components or can be connected permanently to this. The second hydraulic component is then inserted into the connecting element.
Such a connecting element is described for example in patent specification DE 197 58 249 C2. The connecting element here is one made of elastic material between a pump connection and a further connection, for example a discharge neck of a container. The discharge neck encloses the elastic connecting element. It has at least one convolution, to prevent the transmission of vibrations and running noise to a significant extent. At the other end the connecting element encloses the pushed-in pump connection. The connections are held together in the contact region by supporting rings or hose clips. Axial insertion of the neck is required for correct fitting of the connecting element. This is often not possible for reasons of space.